Fine
Fine (ファィン; Fain) is the main protagonist of Fushgiboshi no Futagohime and one of the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom along with her sister, Rein. She is known as one of "the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star". Appearance Fine's appearance is mostly inherited from her mother, Elsa. She has bright red eyes and hair. Her hair is usually tied up in loose pigtails with gold rings. Fine's usual outfit consists of a red hat, a cherry blossom coat, a short red skirt, long white socks, and a pair of pink boots. Characteristics Fine is a warm-hearted girl, and cares deeply for her friends and family. She is very cheerful and optimistic. In the anime, she was the first one to open up to Eclipse/Shade, believing that he was "not a bad guy". Unlike her sister, she is scared easily. Fine is very gluttonous - the first thing she thinks about when she goes to parties is usually food. She is very athletic, but a horrible dancer. She and Shade are the only ones who can understand Milky when she speaks. Pumo claims that this is probably because they both love to eat, putting them on the same "wavelength". Plot Receiving the Prominence Fine, along with her twin sister, Rein, are known as "the most unprincess-like princesses since the beginning of the Mysterious Star". They are first seen looking at the other kingdoms' airships as they land for the first Princess Party. Suddenly, a princess named Lione hops out of the Flame Kingdom's airship on a parachute and escapes into the♙kingdom. Fine and Rein chase after her, and they all collide as she lands. After introducing each other, Lione explains how she is afraid of being in public and if she dances, she's sure to stumble and humiliate herself. Fine and Rein then encourage her to dance and Lione starts to feel better. When Lione leaves, Fine and Rein then experiences a bright light and gathered their courage to take the elevator that appeared before it. Fine and Rein ends up in a field of light and finds a ghost that introduces herself as Princess Grace, a princess who risked herself to save the Sunny Kingdom when it's light was going to disappear. She explains that she let them into the centre of the Blessing of the Sun to explain that the light is going to disappear within a year once again and asks Fine and Rein to save it. However, because they aren't capable of doing it yet, Princess Grace gave them a trial and using the power of the Prominence, they need to help as many people as they can in the Mysterious Star with the help of Poomo. When the Princess Party begins, Prince Bright offers to dance with the princesses. But, Fine refuses and Rein dances with him instead. However, when it's Lione's turn, all the lights powered by the Blessing of the Sun loses it's light and Lione becomes depressed with all the negativity. Fine and Rein uses this chance to use the power of the Prominence which changes their hairstyle and attire into a form of a princess. They use this power to shine a bright light on Lione and she accepts Bright's offer to dance. Without making any mistakes, Lione manages to be the Best Princess earning the title of the Best Smiling Princess. However, misfortune comes Fine's way when Milky eats all the cake that was waiting for Fine, giving her a new rival. At episode 13, Fine realised that her heart is beating hard for Eclipse and was really sad when Eclipse glared at her for all the troubles that she caused. Meanwhile, Rein finally realized that Prince Bright was into Fine and this started the first fights between Fine and Rein. Character Connections Princess Rein: Rein and Fine are twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom! Both of them are trying to save the people of the Mysterious Star. Trivia * Fine and Shade are the only ones who can understand what Milky when she's speaking. * Fine, Rein and Bright are the ones who can use the Fortulet. Gallery Artwork= La.jpg|Fine at the bottom row, second to the right. FineProfile.jpg|Fine's Royal Wonder Academy uniform. FineProfileB.jpg|Fine's princess outfit. fine1.png fine2.png fine3.png fine5.png fine7.png fine8.png fine9.png fine10.png fine11.png fine12.png |-| Fanart= FineArt|Fine on the left. FineArt02|Fine with her family. FineArt03|Fine on the right with Rein. FineArt04.jpg|Princess Fine. FineArt05.jpg|Fine in her normal outfit. FUSHIG~4.JPG|Fine at the top right with all the princesses.